This application seeks to continue a 10 year history as a Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) Research Base. This Research Base utilizes both adult and pediatric community care settings to pursue cancer prevention and control research. The Research Base is undergoing a name change to the SunCoast CCOP Research Base at the University of South Florida, reflecting its broadened affiliation with pediatric oncology (the Moffitt Cancer Center does not have a pediatric oncology program) through the Florida Association of Pediatric Tumor Program and with cardiology, neurology, nutrition and genetics at the University of South Florida. This renewal application is proposed from the team of investigators with many years of experience in a CCOP Research Base, in multi-institutional cancer control clinical trials and in cancer prevention and control research. The specific aims of the Research Base are to conduct cancer prevention and control research in the community setting to reduce the burden of cancer on individuals at risk for cancer, and to reduce the burden of cancer by improving the quality of life for individuals diagnosed with cancer and for their caretakers. Since its inception in 2000, this Research Base has 16 approved cancer control studies, 2 studies which have received approval at the concept level for protocol development and 6 additional protocols which are under development. This includes several pilot studies that are designed to test feasibility or establish baseline rates that will serve for subsequent phase II or phase IH trials as those results become available. To date, these studies have accrued 1522 subjects for 1301 cancer control credits. We have maintained and enhanced the investigative team, drawing upon our network of CCOPs and attracting clinician-investigators from our members and affiliates. Our network remains strong. RELEVANCE: The focus of this program is directly relevant to the goals of the Community Clinical Oncology Program, DCP, NCI, which relate to addressing symptom management and quality of life end points to enhance the care available to children and adults with cancer. The goals of this program are to directly benefit individuals by reducing or preventing symptoms secondary to cancer therapies to enable improved cancer treatments and to improve their overall quality of life.